OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変)
A fanfic of NARUTO. About/Story Creation/Concept At first, titles that were "Shippuden" (疾風伝) or Uzumaki Ninpiden (渦巻 忍法帖). True title might be Uzumaki, but the Kanji is titled differently to translate as "whirlpool chronicle" or "spiraling demon chronicle" (渦魔記) or "spiral truth chronicle" (渦真記) An alternative retelling of NARUTO. Decided because MGW is creating Seishin Series and wants to form a "fanfic counterpart". Also, she is slightly disappointed by the comic; in addition, wants to form a fanfic that reflects that she "read it for years" as a "thank you to Kishimoto". Many of the names are Kanji rather than Katakana and Hiragana. Because other projects are in the way, MGW will take her time casually with this story. Posted a teaser prologue on the New Years. Story Listed below aren't chapters but more or less "Arcs". Plenty of details are still in the works. ;Prologue :During the prime of fatherhood, Fourth Hokage Namikaze must protect his village from the Nine-Tailed Fox and the mysterious Tobi. ;Being a shinobi :Naruto is 12 years old with a cheerful heart, despite the village hating him. He must pass basic training and receive the genin title. ;Hatake Kakashi + Team Formation :The lax teacher called Kakashi takes in Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his students. Meanwhile, other teams are formed. Mostly humor stories such as "Kiba flirting", "Sasuke and Naruto house invite". ;The Demon and the Tool :A demon ninja is hired to sabotage a trading business in the Wave Islands. Naruto's first real ninja mission. Afterward, birthday party for Sasuke. Subtle humbling? ;Real Trials + Invasion (?) :Equivalent to Chuunin Exams but may take different turns. Naruto pursues approval from Hayate Gekkou, but Gekkou determines that he is not ready yet. ;Hokage :Something ugly might happen to the 3rd Hokage. ;Itachi and Sasuke's darkness :Sasuke's re-encounter with his brother convinces him to leave Konoha. ;Akatsuki :Years later? The Red Dawn organization becomes a threat and the masked man re-appears. Characters ;Uzumaki Naruto :(渦巻 鳴門) Main character. A very determined young man. In the prologue, the nine-tailed fox and a masked man named Tobi attacked his home Konoha. His parents protected him and Konoha from the Nine Tailed Beast. He is weak in many things: Kanji, math, patience. A show-off and high-dreamer who hates to lose. ;Uchiha Sasuke :(打羽 佐助) Survivor of the dark clan, "Uchiha". His mind is tormented by two things: "Being strong" and "the meaning of his brother". Also, being his brother's shadow. Sasuke hates the Leaf village adults. Named after the Third Hokage's father, who was boy with a just heart and a member of the Ten Braves. He's cool and likes to talk tough, but is the latter his weakness at times? ;Haruno Sakura :(春野 桜) A specialist of flowers. She has a crush on Sasuke. Her personality is serious, and she often scolds Naruto thinking that his character brings too many burdens to the team. That's because she is an honor student type who likes to strive in doing well; she's also selfish. ;Hatake Kakashi :(畴 案山子) Team 7's teacher. A veteran of the Third War and witnessed the Tailed Fox Invasion. He's very lax, but caring. A powerful jounin selected by the 3rd Hokage. ;Namikaze Minato :(波風 港) A kind-hearted man. Fourth Hokage. In the prologue, he is reading to his baby son "The Tale of the Fox Demon" but then is sent to battle against the Nine Tails. He broke the forbidden act of sealing the demon fox into his son. ;Kushina Uzumaki :(渦巻 駆使儺) Minato's strong wife. Sometimes her name is confused as "Kushida" or "Kushinada". ;Team Yuuhi :Consist of Inuzuka Kiba (犬塚 牙), Aburame Shino (油女 筱), and Hyuuga Hinata (日向 螺子). Kurenai (紅), due to her eyes and genjutsu, is called the "ninja of the crimson twilight". * Kiba likes to say "Yahoo!" and "Bite me" ;Team Asuma :Consist of Nara Shikamaru (奈良 鹿丸; deer), Akimichi Chouji (秋道 超児; big child), and Yamanaka Ino (山中 祈; to pray). Ino is sometimes called "boar". Sarutobi Asuma (明日魔) is a well-respected man even if casual. Called a "Demon" for his knuckle knives technique. * Ino is the type who likes to bluff; also selfish and Sakura's rival ;Team Gai :Consist of Rock Lee (絽箇空 李), TenTen (天点) and Neji (日向 螺児). The "Mighty Guy" Maito Gai (舞人 凱) is a passionate teacher who is always positive, and he believes in his students like his own children. ;Senju Hashirama :(千手 柱間) Considered "Amaterasu" because he is the shining light of Konoha and the creator of the Ninja Nations. He died many years ago. ;Sarutobi :The Third Hokage. A great leader, patient old man who is called the "Second Professor". Resumed leadership after Minato's death. He was the teacher of the Legendary Three. *Saru makes a promise to Naruto to tell him about his family if he becomes a high ranking ninja. ;Jiraiya :(自来也) Legendary warrior. Retired, a writer of erotic novels. He is sought by Kohoha after the reemergence of Orochimaru and rumors of Madara. He turned down the Kage title. ;Tsunade :Jiraiya's lover. After the Third War, she traveled the world with her niece to employ her medical services. She is attached to Slug tribe, but has gained an allergy to salt. ;Chunin :There are many popular, skillful ones such as Iruka Umino, Kotetsu Hagane (鋼 鋼鉄), and Izumo Kamizuki (出雲). *Parnters Izumo and Kotetsu are known Hokage attendants. They are "showy" in their announcements. In battle, Kotetsu has high pride in direct assault, while Izumo is for support abilities. * Kotesu's personality: Full of curiosity; he loves weapons. * Izumo is a stickler for cleanliness * Iruka is one of the Academy's finest teachers; he's well-known for his tenderness...and being strict too. ;Special Jonin :Shiranui Genma (不知火 幻間), Yamashiro Aoba (山城 青葉), Namiashi Raido (並足 雷道), Ebisu (恵比須), Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate (月光 颶) * Named after a God of Luck and Children's health, Ebisu is a potent ninja trainer. * Hayate is in charge of approving candidates for chuunin tests, but Naruto pursues his approval. As for personality: Calm and forgiving; also believes in individualism, because of that he wants to see Naruto succeed. * Yamashiro Aoba is open-hearted and diligent. Likes to say "cool" a lot. Naruto tries to convince Aoba to talk to Hayate about his chuunin promotion; after he learned that Hayate declined it, Aoba says "that's that" and "just as planned". Apparently has a braggart side. * Strict and serious about morals is Raido. * Ibiki is very patient, but has a sadistic side. Captain of Interrogation forces of ANBU; he was requested by Danzo to interrogate a captured Uchiha from Coup forces. * Many like Genma, and he's trusty and in high rank, because of his lack of prejudice and his calmness under pressure. Outside Konoha ;Team Baki :The children of the Kazekage: Temari (手摩利), Kankurou (冠六郎; may be named because his b-day is on May 15th), and Gaara of the Sand (砂瀑の我愛羅). Baki (刃牙) is a rough, but both a trusting and caring teacher. * Baki's special jutsu is Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) where he is control currents around his body to make them sharp. He can only cover one side at a time. * Kankurou's personality is strategist/schemer; he cares about his family Antagonists ;Tobi :(十尾) The man who desires to become "Tsukuyomi" by collecting the Beasts. Plus he wants to revive "Susano", despite being a little worried doing so. ;Orochimaru :(大蛇丸) Legendary ninja of Serpent jutsu. Formerly named Yashagorō (夜叉五郎), during an adventure, he became a slave to the snake tribe, corrupted from his vices. When his parents died, he wanted Tsunade to help him "protect others" and to do research in "preventing death", thinking that she's the best person for the job. A Hokage candidate. ;Yakushi Kabuto :(薬師 冑) Seems to be a researcher from Hidden Grass. Was seen with Orochimaru, but his background is a mystery. ;Uchiha Itachi :(打羽 鼬) Murderer of his family. He knocked out his little brother and left him a note, leaving Konoha. He has good intentions, but deploys his plans in wrong fashion. Likes to talk about "light". ;Akatsuki Faction :(Red Dawn) The group that Itachi is underneath, who seems to have a mysterious leader. Akin to the Ten Braves, S-ranked ninja are formed as an independent faction. They might seek the reforging of the Ninja Nations. ;Uchiha Madara :(打羽 万太羅) A legendary figure of the Uchiha. So powerful that he's said to be a direct descendant of Izanami/Izanagi. Was a Hokage candidate and he also died many years ago. Others ;Izanagi & Izanami : Wife and husband. Said to be the gods of Ninja and the creator of ninjutsu. Their children formed the Senju and Uchiha, who were the strongest families. ;The Tailed Beasts :Called "Demons", beasts of chakra elusive to humans because are coveted like Gods. It is a forbidden act to seal them into a human, but descendants of Izanagi/Izanami found it so to turn a tide in war. "Amataratsu" wants them. Original Characters ;Chiyome Uchiha :(打羽 千代女). Sasuke's little sister. Sasuke couldn't find her body from the massacred Uchiha family. Sakura mistakes her for Sasuke's "girlfriend". Named after popular kunoichi Chiyome Mochizuki. ;Kotarō Fūma :Leader of the rascal Fūma Ninja. He's under a daimyo's service and fought the Twelve Guardians. ;Goemon Ishikawa :A rogue ninja. Leader of a band of thieves. Sense of justice is strong; he looked up to the Mist Swordsman at first (especially Momochi Zabuza), but couldn't abide to the ways of Hidden Blood/Mist. ;Domon Kido : Rifleman. Might be a missig-nin or affiliated with Akatsuki or Hidden Sound. Might be Twelve Guardian. He's has the fire element and uses the same technique as Seishin Series's Yoshizō Kōdanguchi. Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fantasy Category:Ninja Category:Unfinished works Category:Mythology